itrpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Tyrell
House Tyrell of Highgarden is one of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms, being Lords Paramount of the Mander and the liege lords of the Reach. A large, wealthy house, its wealth is only surpassed among the Great Houses by House Lannister, and the Tyrells can field the greatest armies. Additionally, if they call the ships of the Redwyne fleet, the lords of the Shield Islands, and the coastal lords, they can command a navy that equals if not surpasses the royal fleet of King's Landing. Highgarden is an ancient seat of rule and the heart of chivalry in the Seven Kingdoms; the Tyrells style themselves 'Defenders of the Marches' and 'High Marshals of the Reach', and traditionally, they have been Wardens of the South and Lords Paramount of the Mander. Members of the family tend to have curly brown hair and brown or golden eyes. Their sigil is a golden rose on a green field, and their words are "Growing Strong." History Kingdom of The Reach The Tyrells trace their line of descent through the female line to the legendary Garth the Gardener, the mythical first King of the Reach reigning in the Age of Heroes, and the son of the equally mythic Garth Greenhand (indicating the House's origin amongst the Andal invaders thousands of years later). Unlike other Great Houses, the Tyrells never ruled as kings. The Tyrells were stewards to House Gardener, the ancient ruling line of the Kings of the Reach, who periodically intermarried with lower ranking houses of the Reach such as House Tyrell or House Florent. Ser Alester Tyrell, the founder of the House, was an Andal knight and adventurer who became the champion and sword shield of King Gwayne V Gardener, the last of the Three Sage Kings. Ser Alester’s eldest son also became a notable knight, only to die in a tourney. His second son Gareth Tyrell was of a more bookish bent and never achieved knighthood, choosing instead to serve as a royal steward. He and his son Leo performed their duties so well, the Gardeners made the office of High Steward hereditary. It is from Gareth that today’s Tyrells descend. During the minority of King Garland VI Gardener, a member of House Tyrell ruled the Reach in his name as Regent. When Lords Manderly and Peake instigated a civil war to see their respective wives, both daughters to the senile old King Garth X Gardener, succeed as Queen of the Reach, Ser Osmund Tyrell led an alliance of twoscore houses to put down the rebels and reclaimed the ruins of Highgarden which had been sacked by a Dornish king and his raiders. Ser Osmund placed a second cousin of the late Garth X, who has been killed by the raiders, upon the new throne as King Mern VI Gardener. Relying on the able counsel of Ser Osmund, and later Osmund's son Ser Robert Tyrell, and finally Robert's son Lorent Tyrell, King Mern ruled well, rebuilding Highgarden and doing much and more to restore the power of the Reach and House Gardener. Mern VI was so pleased with them that he gave Ser Robert the hand of his youngest daughter in marriage, thereby allowing the following generations of Tyrells to claim decent from Garth Greenhand. Targaryen Era Following the defeat and death of King Mern IX Gardener and his other kin, at the Field of Fire during the War of Conquest, Harlen Tyrell, hereditary high steward of the Reach, surrendered Highgarden and was granted the castle along with dominion of the Reach as Lord Paramount of the Mander by Aegon the Conqueror. As Wardens of the South they frequently warred with the Dornishmen, who remained independent. Harlen disappeared in the Dornish sands during the First Dornish War. As the Dance of the Dragons began, Lord Lyonel Tyrell was an infant, and his regent mother was judged likely to align the Reach with the House's "overmighty" bannermen, the Hightowers, and the greens. As the war progressed, the Tyrell bannermen were split, with men of the Reach fighting on both sides. Later Ser Ulf the White would attempt to claim Highgarden for himself, as House Tyrell had taken no part in the Dance and he believed they should be considered traitors. When Daeron I Targaryen, the Young Dragon, attempted the conquest of Dorne, Lord Lyonel commanded the army that invaded via Prince's Pass. After the initial victory, Daeron appointed Lord Tyrell as governor of Dorne. Lord Tyrell liked Dornish women and one night he pulled the rope that would signal for a wench to come to his bed, and a hundred scorpions fell from the canopy instead. His death sparked new revolts, and the conquest was undone in a fortnight. During Robert's Rebellion, House Tyrell stayed loyal to King Aerys II Targaryen. Lord Mace Tyrell's forces achieved victory against Robert Baratheon at the Battle of Ashford, dealing the future king his only defeat of the war at the cost of Ser Quentin Tyrell's life. Mace likes to take credit for the success, but it was the van under command of Lord Randyll Tarly that put Robert to flight. Mace went on to besiege Robert's brother Stannis at Storm's End, but bent the knee after the Targaryens were all but wiped out in the Sack of King's Landing. Robert Baratheon, king by conquest, forgave them and accepted them as sworn vassals. War of the Five Kings With the death of Renly Baratheon and the commencement of the War of the Five Kings, |House Tyrell declares for King Renly. Margaery Tyrell is to be his queen, his ex-squire and secret lover Ser Loras the Lord Commander of his Rainbow Guard, and Lord Mace Tyrell his Hand. With the backing of the Tyrells and almost all of their bannermen, Renly has the strongest army in the War of the Five Kings. After a failed parley with his brother Stannis, Renly's host seems sure to win the coming battle. Unfortunately fates would turn and Renly murdered, leaving the Tyrells to return home, leaving Stannis Baratheon to his demons. Ultimately, House Tyrell would rejoin the war on behalf of Joffery Baratheon following a betrothal made between him and Margaery Tyrell. The Tyrells would arrive in time to turn the Battle of the Blackwater in favour of the Crown, arriving with Tywin Lannister. Margaery would wed Joffery shortly after, although their union was short and Joffery Baratheon was murdered at their wedding feast. Margaery would his younger brother, Tommen Baratheon shortly after to keep the alliance between the Crown and House Tyrell intact. Crisis would quickly strike House Tyrell shortly after however, as the Ironborn began an invasion of the Reach. The Tyrells, hoping to return their fleets from King's Landing to defend against the Ironborn who were threatening the Arbor and Highgarden were refused by Cersei Lannister, whom would only offer them leave if the threat of Dragonstone was dealt with. Reluctantly the Tyrells agreeded and sent Loras Tyrell to capture Dragonstone. What was even worst that was Margaery would be arrested and forced to stand trial infront of the faith due to accusations levied from Cersei Lannister. Unlike Cersei, Margery wouldn't evoke a trial by combat and instead followed the normal proceedings of the trial, ultimately being found innocent. Margaery was released and placed under the care of Randyll Tarly until the return of her father and her marriage to Tommen Baratheon would later be annulled. Just as riots were occuring in King's Landing the tables would turn again and Aegon VI Targaryen would arrive at the capital, winning the allegiance of Randyll Tarly and capturing the city, securing his rule after the Siege of the Red Keep. Mace Tyrell after watching the alliance with the Lannisters break down and the capital in shambles offered a cease-fire with Aegon Targaryen in exchange for the return and saftey of his daughter Margaery. Aegon agreed and Lady Tyrell was released and returned to her father and would also receive Dragonstone after Loras Tyrell surrendered the island. The War in the Reach At this time, all resources in the Reach were devoted to dealing with the Ironborn threat and securing their lands from attack. The War of the Reach would be a long and bloody conflict, and the Ironborn would string together enough victories to threaten Highgarden. Sensing an opportunity to earn the allegiance of the Reach, Aegon VI Targaryen would march to Highgarden to assist House Tyrell. Aegon arrived at Highgarden in the middle of 301 AC just as Garlen Tyrell was successful in retaking half of the Shield Islands. While Aegon's assistance was welcome, House Tyrell was facing the very real threat of Euron Greyjoy who was threatening raids on the Arbor. Aegon and the Reachmen quickly moved out to meet Euron on the seas, but they were caught in a feint as Euron's real target was Oldtown not the Arbor. Oldtown was brutally raided and if not for the timly arrival of Dornish spears and Randyll Tarly it may have fallen. At this point King Aegon had left the Reach to deal with the arrival of Daenerys Targaryen although under the command of Jon Connington, Lord Tarly and the Tyrell brothers, House Tyrell would succeed in repelling the Ironborn who had become cut off from the Iron Islands by Asha Greyjoy and were successful in battles for Oldtown and the climatic battle of the broken sails. With his victory in The Reach largely in part of the aid of King Aegon, Mace Tyrell swore an oath of fealty to the Kingdom of the Iron Throne shortly after. The Second Era (303 - 380 AC) House Tyrell participated in the War of the Waters in 306 AC, sending ships and resources to King's Landing to assist in the war effort. The next two decades were filled with peace and prosperity for the Reach, until 322 AC where Euric Sixshields commenced raids and attacks in the Reach, attempting to finish what Euron Greyjoy had finished. Conflict would arise again in 349 in the form of the War of the Shadow where Lyonel Tyrell led the armies of the reach against the rebellious forces of Baelon Targaryen. House Tyrell would emerge successful in this conflict and once again showed their loyalty to House Targaryen. House Tyrell would be a key combatant in the War of the Seven Banners, sailing with King Viserys in his landings in Essos. Unfortunately, Lord Paramount Gwayne Tyrell would be slain during the Battle of the Skirts. Recent Events (380 AC - Present) House Tyrell is invited to the tournament and feast of 380 AC by King Viserys. Members of House Tyrell Family tree * Lord Paramount Willas Tyrell (d. 337 AC) ** Desmera Redwyne (d. 333 AC) ** Lord Paramount Lyonel Tyrell (d. 359 AC) ** Lady Serra Crane (d. 349) *** Lord Paramount Garth Tyrell (died of badbelly mere months after being named LP, d. 359 AC) *** Lord Paramount Gwayne Tyrell (d. 365) *** Lady Florent (d. 378) **** Lord Paramount Victor Tyrell (b. 353) ***** (1st wife) Lady Rhonda Ashford (d. 372) ***** Argella Baratheon (Betrothed) **** Leopold Tyrell (b. 354) **** Mira Tyrell (b. 355) ***** Wed to ____ **** Ser Lorent Tyrell (b. 356) ***** Lady Myranda Oakheart ****** Loras Tyrell (b. 377) **** Ser Renly Tyrell (b. 358) ***** Lady Myranda Redwyne **** Ser Quentin Tyrell (b. 360) **** Lady Megga Tyrell (b. 362) **** Ser Theo Tyrell (b. 363) *** Ser Luthor Tyrell (b. 331) **** Lady Rowan (b. 335) **** Alexandria Tyrell (b. 356) **** Margarey Tyrell (b. 357) **** Garth Tyrell (b. 360) **** Lyonel Tyrell (b. 366) *** Maester Alexander Tyrell (b. 336) *** Lady Rohanne Hightower nee Tyrell (b. 337) *** Lord Gerold Hightower (b. 311) **** House Hightower ** Ser Leo Tyrell (d. 365) ** Lady Roxton (d. 353) *** Ser Meribald Tyrell (b. 335) *** Lady Fossoway (d. 376) **** Ser Archibald Tyrell (b. 352) **** Ser Moribald Tyrell (b. 354) **** Ser Leobald Tyrell (b. 355) ** Lady Olenna Tyrell (d. ???) *** Lord *Undecided* ** Ser Moryn Tyrell (joined the Nights Watch) (b. 313) * Line of Ser Garlan Tyrell Past Members * Mace Tyrell, Lord of the Reach. Supported House Targaryen during Robert's Rebellion and during Aegon VI Targaryen's Second War of Conquest. * Loras Tyrell, Kingsguard. Served in King Renly Baratheon, King Joffery Baratheon and King Aegon VI Targaryen's Kingsguard. Category:House Tyrell Category:Houses from the Reach